


You don't wanna be like me, kid.

by IcedLexatte



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/pseuds/IcedLexatte
Summary: Short quickly written self indulgent fic.Qrow attempts to talk Blake out of her self isolating ways.





	You don't wanna be like me, kid.

*crash* 

“Hey that’s the third one tonight, clearly you’ve had enough” the bartender scolds me, 

“Look I’ll pay for everything , just give me another please” 

Patting down all of my pockets, I make a not entirely shocking realization. Not only had I broken three glasses tonight, apparently somehow my wallet was missing. 

“Funny story, I had my wallet but now I don’t” 

At this the bartenders face turned from slight annoyance to one of anger, couldn’t I have just one night without a fight? Perhaps tonight I should just leave. Pulling myself off my stool, dizziness overcomes me. 

Trying to keep my balance , I knock what must have been about ten used glasses from the bar tripping on my face in the process. The bartender may have deserved this but, the young lady whose drink I destroyed didn’t deserve this.

“I’m sorry, I’d buy you another but” 

“Qrow?” 

“B-? Blake?”

“Yeah it’s me”

“What are you doing here kid? Isn’t it your festival party or something tonight?”

“Yeah but it’s better if i’m not there” 

Without giving me a chance to respond, I notice that the bartender still enraged wants me to leave. His motioning to huge men by the doors, told me it was probably time to leave.

“Look kid, if you wanna talk about this we’re gonna have to do it elsewhere”

Staggering out of the door, she hesitantly follows me outside into the cold night. 

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you want to be with the others?”

“They’re just better off without me, I left before and they were fine. All I cause is trouble and disappointment” 

This was relatable, but there must be something I could say to comfort her. Even if everything she was saying made sense to me.

“Maybe the best way for me to protect the people I care about is by being away from them. I don’t want them to get hurt because of me anymore”

“Kid, listen to me. Probably more than anyone else I understand what you’re saying. Hell I made that decision years ago, wanting to protect the people I care about. But that doesn’t mean you should do the same”

“Isn’t that a bit hypocritical”

“I never said it wasn’t, but trust me you don’t want to be like me”

Even I didn’t want to be me, but that ship had sailed years ago. I had selflessly put everyone else’s safety before my own and now alcohol was my only reliable comfort. Being around anyone for too long was too much of a risk and I value them all too much.

“It doesn’t seem so bad, if you’re by yourself most of the time you can’t disappoint anyone” 

This girl was as stubborn as I could be, there must be a way I could get through to her. 

“But you also can’t surprise anyone in the best of ways, if you eliminate the bad you also take away the good” 

“So then why did you do it?” 

Why did I do it? Admittedly self sacrificing to that extent did give me some feelings of self righteousness, and when people did eventually see me for a short while it felt better than ever.

“To protect the people I care about. I know they’re better off without me though, i’m not like you Blake. You may be misguided and rush into things sometimes but I’m a literal bad luck charm. I broke maybe 13 damn glasses in that bar tonight?”

She was going down the same path that I did, the sad lonely self destructive one I was still on. It was probably too late for me but there must surely be something I can say.

“You’re not like me”

She wasn’t even looking at my by now, as if she had already made up her mind. 

“Keeping the people I love safe is more important than my feelings.”

“Kid listen to me” I sternly tell her,

“You have to let people make these decisions for themselves. You might think you’re protecting them but what if you’re just taking away something they love? What if they think you’re worth all the trouble?”

“You mean like you did to Ruby? Do you even realize how much of a role model you are to her? She won’t shut up about her cool uncle Qrow.”

I wasn’t expecting that at all, but she did have a point. Everytime Ruby saw me , she was so happy to see me. Maybe me and Blake were more similar than I thought, if she could try for the people she cares about them maybe I could too.

“But it’s too late for me to change my ways” 

“Qrow, you’re just as stubborn as I am. I’ll make you a deal, I try staying with the people I love and not running away. And you well, don’t just disappear on us, especially not on Ruby again?” 

This was going to be difficult, it had been years since I had been doing this. Maybe it was worth it to help out someone who could be heading down the same path as me.

“Sure kid, why not. “

“Maybe we should get back, despite what we both might think, people probably do notice when we’re gone.”


End file.
